Arena
Opened 23 June 2010, the Arena resets daily at Midnight GMT (winter hours). When first visiting the Arena for the day, the player is given an option to join the current Arena by clicking "Continue." Players are grouped by level Brackets (e.g. 101-200), and may attack any player listed on their Arena page. All victories give a chance of monetary gain, experience, player Insignia, and Arena Points. Health is not affected by any Arena Battles but a minimum health is still required to attack. Arena Rating Arena Rating for the attacking player increases with victories and decreases with defeats accordingly: *First victory against a specific player: +4 to +6 points. *Second victory against same player: +3 to +5 points. *Third victory against same player: +2 to +3 points. *Fourth victory against same player: +1 to +2 points *All victories after fourth victory against any one player: 0 points. *Every defeat: -4 to -5 points . *Defeat against player with higher rating: no change. *Defeat against player with same rating: -5 points. *Defeat against player with much lower rating: -6 to -10 rating. *Victory against player with much lower rating: +1 to +4 rating. While attacking the same player after the fourth time does not net any further Arena Points, it is possible to return at a later point in the day and attack them again for more Arena Points. All Arena Points are reset at the conclusion of each Arena session, and the player's Arena Rank is updated on the Arena Page. Arena Rank and Arena Tokens Awarded at the end of daily session based on Arena Rank. The higher the Arena Rank number the closer the player is to the top of the Arena Rank leaderboard for that day. More Arena Tokens are awarded for being higher on the leaderboard. Unclaimed rewards for participation in the Arena are received when the player clicks "Collect Reward" after the duration of that Arena has been concluded. Up to six (6) Arena Tokens may be earned per day. Definitions: *''Average Arena Rating'' is not '''the Arena Points visible in the Battle list, but a hidden value based on the player's participation within the Arena. *Arena Points' are the points gained for each battle. *Arena Rating'' is the accumulated number of points for each Arena Session and are reset daily. *''Arena Rank'' is the player's position on the Arena Leaderboard for a given Session. Notes *The Arena Token which will be earned here has been established 14 June 2010, and Collection units created in anticipation of the Arena's introduction. Other Collection items gained with the Arena Token are the Veteran Formation and +3 Attribute previously listed as available for Academy Tokens. *Player Insignias are those gained throughs PVP - Indra, Kane, Averill, Shogun, Sigurd. *Time for individual attack reset for additional Arena Points has not been determined, however a few hours may be sufficient to reattack a player which was previously attacked four time. *Certain players who do not wish to collect Arena Tokens may still participate for the PVP Insignias due to not needing to heal. However, Insignia an opponent may drop is not visible until one is obtained from a Victory. *Ref. GMT (winter hours) is GMT-1 (summer hours). Most of Europe, Australia, and North America observe "Summer Hours" or "Daylight Savings Time" at varying times starting approximately April and ending approximately October each year. *On 1 Jul 2010, Developers adjusted coding to correctly display players within one's own Arena Rating range. *Arena Points were modified from the original 5-4-3-1 allocation to the variable rate on 5 July 2010. Points given have been 6-5-3-2 to 4-3-2-1 potentially based on the opponent's average Arena Rating and how it is compared with the Attacker's average Arena Rating perhaps gaining the larger point value for defeating an opponent with a higher average Arena Rating than one's own. *A possible glitch has been observed whereby Arena Rating may drop over the course of time if player is not returning frequently throughout any given day of participation in the Arena. Players wishing for a daily minimum of Arena Tokens may avoid the disappearance of their Arena Points by joining Arena within the last hour of an Arena session and attacking a few players to gain points. Category:Battle